Seeing Double
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: A crack crossover between Gundam Wing and Gravitation.  The band Nittle Grasper is touring the colonies and ends up at L4.  QuatrexTohma pairing.  Oneshot.


(A/N: This is my first ever crossover, between the fandoms of Gravitation and Gundam Wing. I would first of all like to say that this is not a completely _serious_ story. Honestly, as my beta Rosa would say, I just wanted to see Quatre and Tohma going at it P

The main reason for this is not only that Quatre and Tohma are two of my favourite anime characters, but also the fact that they are physically identical. They even have the same seiyuu, the wonderful Ai Orikasa. For a better look at the similarities, please check out this page at the wonderful http/ fic is basically 50 serious, 50 insanity. I did try to make the two fandoms basically work together: for the purpose of this story, it is 5 years after the GW series ended (thus making Quatre 20), and right after the end of Gravitation. Because the Earth in GW is basically the same as the modern-day, I have decided to make Gravitation represent Japan in the After Colony timeline.

I honestly hope that above explanation makes some sort of sense. Anyway, take this story for what it is. No entirely serious, but not entirely humorous either.

Also, I'm using the romanticized names, because that's how they are in Gundam Wing…except for Wufei, as he is Chinese, but he's not in this story, though he does rock.

GW Warning: This fic features what I like to call slutty, seme Quatre. Such a fun fellow, if not completely IC according to Canon. As I said before, this fic is just for amusement.

I would like to thank my beta Rosa for all her hard work, and also thank Yubs and Tess for giving me a random time for Tohma to wake up at )

**Seeing Double**

"The tour is going extremely well."

Everyone in the Nittle Grasper entourage fell silent the moment Tohma Seguchi's voice reached them.

"The colonies have been very receptive to Grasper, more than had been expected. But we aren't done yet. Our next stop is at the L-4 colonies, which are unlike any of the others. These colonies are more prosperous than the others, thanks in a large part to the continued support of the Winner family. This family basically controls the area, which has caused discord in the past and led to violence, and even death. The situation has apparently calmed however, since control of that family has changed hands. I will be meeting with the current head tomorrow…"

Quatre Raberba Winner sat at his desk, eyes intent on the papers in front of him. He focused on the statistics about the band from Earth which was making musical history with the first ever musical tour of the Colonies. It was a very unique endeavor, one which Quatre hoped would inspire future tours and help boast the economy of the colonies, as well as making life here more enjoyable.

And perhaps it would inspire even more than that…which was why he had arranged to meet with one of the band members, who was also the president of one of Earth's most prominent record labels.

The meeting was set to be in 15 minutes, so Quatre had that much time to finish familiarizing himself with the band Nittle Grasper.

"Quatre-sama1, Tohma Seguchi is here to see you."

"Send him in."

The door opened. Quatre looked up. And stared. His shocked gaze was matched by his visitor, as both men were stunned by the remarkable similarity they shared in appearance. Hair, build, even their eyes were practically identical.

After a few moments of silence, Quatre recovered his wits, pushing the shock aside. "Please sit down, Seguchi-san2."

Tohma smiled with wry amusement before replying, "Certainly."

Quatre shook his head, his smile echoing Tohma's as even their voices proved to be similar.

"So," Quatre began once Tohma was seated, "you'll be wondering why I arranged this meeting."

"Yes, that would be my main question."

"Well, later this week I am hosting a social gathering for the delegates at the Colony Growth Summit. The most powerful and respected colonists will be in attendance, and-" 

"You want us to be the entertainment," Tohma interrupted smoothly, his smile widening.

"Exactly," came the reply, paired with a matching smile.

"That sounds like a feasible plan. It would not only be good publicity for Grasper, but also a good promotion for the music industry in general. After the success of our tour, it is foreseeable that there will be an increased interest in the colonies by NG and other such companies, leading to the expansion of the industry to include the colonies."

"And that is a very nice introduction for this idea I'd been toying with for the last couple of days. Unfortunately though, I do not have the time right now to effectively introduce it to you. Perhaps we could arrange a meeting later? How about a dinner meeting tonight? Unless of course you have a previous engagement."

"Actually, I regret that I do. But I could probably make time for you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow works fine. I'll have my driver pick you up at six-thirty, and then we can talk some more. But for now, let's finish up to paperwork for next week's gathering…"

"Back so soon, Tohma-kun3?"

Tohma looked up as his bandmate, Noriko Ukai, sat down beside him.

"So," she said, making herself comfortable, "aren't you going to tell me all about it, or were you planning on being mysterious and keeping it to yourself?

Tohma smiled. "I was leaning towards mystery…but since it's you, Noriko-san, I'll make an exception."

Noriko smiled back at him, as the recent events were recounted.

"So…why did you lie to him about having plans for tonight?"

Tohma thought about this for a moment. "I really don't know. For some reason, I just felt like doing it. I just needed to somehow disrupt his plans."

"Ah. So it was just your control-freak side intervening."

"My what?"

Noriko sighed. "The part of you that wants to control everything around you, and can't stand it when things aren't going your way."

"I don't know where you are getting this from."

"Oh really, Tohma-kun, I've known you long enough to have a good handle on your personality. And to know that you always want to be in control. Not to say that it's a bad thing. In fact, it is probably the reason you make such a good president for NG."

Tohma paused, frowning at her words. "Well…I suppose, and I'd only admit this to you, that you may be right…to an extent," he quickly added.

Noriko rolled her eyes. **"**Whatever you say, Tohma-kun. If you want to be delusional, who am I to stop you?" Noriko paused, smiling sweetly. "So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Meeting with 'Quatre-sama' of course. That's what we're talking about, after all. You said that you two looked alike?"

"The resemblance was rather eerie. We could be clones."

"Two of you. That is eerie…and rather scary." Noriko laughed at Tohma's expression. "But what was it like, talking to your mirror image?"

"It was just like any other meeting," he replied quickly.

"Defensive much?"

"Of course not. What is there to be defensive about? It was just a regular meeting to discuss business. Why should it be any different than any other meeting, just because we happen to look alike?"

"I'm not saying it should be…but when I look at you I can tell it was. As I said before, I know you. I know when something is bothering you. But I also know not to push the matter. I promised Ryu-chan4 that I'd order room service with him. Would you like to join us?"

"No thank you, Noriko-san. I have a few things I need to do to prepare for tomorrow. I'll see you later."

Tohma watched her leave, his mind still considering that last question. How had he felt? He really couldn't put a name to it. It was something he'd never felt before. He felt somehow threatened by Quatre, perhaps due to his supposed "control-freak side". But he was also drawn to the other man.

He sighed and shook his head. He didn't have time to dwell on this odd reaction. There was much work to be done before he met with Quatre again.

Quatre sat alone in the corner booth, a place of privilege and privacy. He was purposely early, allowing himself extra time to familiarize himself with the setting. While he had dined here before, it had always been purely casual. This meeting was business.

Of course…that didn't mean there was no pleasure to be had at all.

His appearance was pristine: white suit perfectly pressed, shoes shining, not a single hair out of place. He sat up straight, calm and collected, the perfect host. He was ready for anything.

Anything that is, except for the unique style of a JPop star. Tohma entered the restaurant smoothly, wrapped up in a black fur jacket. Underneath could be seen a close-fitting shirt and pants, also black. Gloves covered his hands and the outfit was topped off by a fedora.

Quatre could only stare.

Tohma smiled somewhat victorious, seeing this reaction. Confidently he greeted his companion, then settled down into his seat. The other man was clearly somewhat flustered, with even a hint of a blush visible on his cheeks. For the first time since meeting the other man, Tohma was fully aware that he was ten years Quatre's senior.

When the time came to order, he made sure his meal was first, maintaining his upper hand. After the waiter has left, he was the one to turn the conversation from idle small talk to business.

"So Winner-san, I'm intrigued to hear more of your plans for the colonies and N-G."

Quatre smiled brightly, calm once again. "And I am eager to share them. But first, please none of this "Winner-san" formality. We are past that by this point, are we not, Tohma-san?"

Tohma smiled back. "Of course. As long as you don't expect me to call you Quatre-sama."

"Certainly not. Quatre-san will do just perfectly." Quatre's voice then became very low, mumbling something under his breath.

"Pardon? I didn't catch what you said."

"Oh, it was nothing. I hope our food will come soon, I'm starving…"

Tohma frowned as his companion continued. He could have sworn that Quatre had said "at least not yet".

"So," Quatre said cheerfully after a few moments had passed, "now that we have mode of address dealt with, I would like to put forward my proposition: to set up an N-G office here on L-4."

Tohma nodded, having expected something along these lines. In the back of his mind, he noted a peculiar emphasis on the word "proposition" but didn't give it much importance.

"That could be possible, in the future. A fair amount of preparatory work would have to be done first, of course, studies on feasibility and similar endeavors."

"Naturally. And of course, I would be more than willing to provide whatever assistance needed to help the project get off the ground."

Tohma looked sharply towards his companion, once again noticing the unusual emphasis. Quatre smiled back at him, making Tohma wonder if it was just a mere coincidence.

"Perhaps," Quatre continued, "before you leave I can show you around this colony, to look at places where the office could potentially be erected.**"**

No, Tohma thought, this innuendo was definitely on purpose.

Quatre ate his meal in amusement, thoroughly enjoying himself. It wasn't everyday that one had the opportunity to meet their double, even rarer to trade such amusing sexual insinuations. And after the initial one-sided flirtation of sorts, Tohma Seguchi had proven himself more than capable of, Quatre thought with an inward smirk, keeping up his side of the conversation.

It was a very odd attraction, that much Quatre readily admitted. It was a very physical fascination. People always said that opposites attract, but how interesting to be with someone the same? This was an experience that Quatre did not plan on letting slip by.

When they had finished their meal, the waiter quickly appeared to carry off their empty plates. "Would you like to order some dessert? Coffee or tea?"

Tohma's mouth shifted slightly, but Quatre cut in. "No thank you. Please charge this meal to my account."

Quatre stood up once the waiter was gone, preparing to leave before meeting Tohma's questioning gaze. "As wonderful as the food here is," he explained, "they do not know how to make a proper cup of coffee."

He paused for a moment, slightly unsure about his next move. Tohma was now also getting ready to leave however, so Quatre had to act now.

"If you would like, you could come to my home. The cook there is unparalleled in the art of java."

He could see the debate in Tohma's eyes, eyes so much like his own, and knew the moment a decision had been made.

"That would be lovely."

The coffee was good. What followed, however, was even better. Aroma filled Tohma's nose while taste saturated his mouth. This taste soon was shared between mouths, as it danced between him and Quatre, their tongues playing in the midst. Tohma pressed forward, hands roaming his partner's body. Quatre allowed this, the perfect host catering to his guest's desires. Feet taking submissive steps, he led them both towards the nearest bedroom.

Once they entered, Tohma pushed the door closed and strengthened his grasp on the other man. Black fabric was pressed against white, yin and yang, two halves, attempting to merge. Then all clothing was removed, the differences discarded on the ground as flesh slid over flesh, the markings of lifestyle the only defining features of identification. Start and end points were lost as they tumbled down on the bed.

Quatre's mouth traveled down Tohma's body, gliding across skin. His tongue darted out to teach, seeking a reaction. Tohma moved beneath him, pressing up towards pleasure. His own mouth however stayed shut, refusing to utter the smallest of sounds, muffling anything that was invoked. The other man moved lower, and Tohma body arched higher, in perfect silence.

The seduction went slowly, though not as slow as it seemed. Quatre continued to drift lower, playing oral games along Tohma's abdomen. Mouth swirled around naval before delving inside, still seeking the elusive cry. Quatre slipped lower and lower, encountering curls as blond hair merged with blond hair. Tohma's hips flew up, anticipating the next action.

But her Quatre stopped, removing all contact. He pushed his body upwards, to take in the view before him, eying the other man and measuring up his reaction. Frozen, they watched each other, untouching and soundless.

Finally Quatre dropped down and engulfed Tohma fully.

The pressure mounted in Tohma's body, pleasure coursing through his veins. His hands clenched in the sheets, arms pushing his body towards Quatre's mouth. Legs moved to wrap around the other man's body, toes curling under. His breathing quickened, gasps merging with the noise of Quatre's sucking, the sound filling the room..

The waves of ecstasy heightened, pushing towards climax. Tension ensnared his body, curving his spin anticipation. When it finally came, it was all the release promised and more. Yet even as he burst inside Quatre, his own mouth remained silent, except for the ragged breath.

His sated body melted into the mattress, his mind drifting off and concerned with nothing. Sounds were perceived yet passed without notice. Something warm touched him, lightly pressing against his skin. Tohma's eyes opened, awareness returning as the contact became more tangible, pressing down against him, covering his body.

Quatre was over him, lips once again hungry for kisses. An arm was flung towards the bedside table, then returned with lubricant and a condom. It drifted down towards Quatre's groin, joined there by its mate as preparations were made. Fingers then moved to caress Tohma's body, stirring passion inside him again. They slide inside his body, preparing him. The tension which had been reli**e**ved mere moments before returned with a fury, needing to be relieved once more.

The invading touch slipped away when Quatre moved his arms to rest on either side of the two men, muscles flexing as his pushed his body upwards. Hips moved forwards, delivering a new pressure against Tohma's body. Desire was flaring, no longer satisfied with the preview, and with one easy stroke, Quatre was inside him once more.

Everything was still for a moment as both men adjusted to the sensation. Then in tandem they began to moving, pushing bodies together then pulling them apart again in an almost musical rhythm. Friction sent sensation flowing through nerve endings. Tohma could feel Quatre's breath on him, exhaled air moving into his own lungs and being sent back again. The intimacy was heavy as twin bodies brought together different souls.

Everything was speeding up now, being enhanced by racing hearts. Senses sang of pleasure through the sheen of perspiration. Echoes of gasps filled the room, counting down the moments until the explosion of pleasure would come.

Finally Tohma could no longer hold back and his voices flowed out, intermingling with the sound of his own name from another's lips.

Tohma woke up to a room which was large, luxurious...and empty. He stretched an arm towards the nightstand to turn on the light, as his eyes traveled down to the clock, discovering that it was 3:27 AM. He blinked his eyes against the sudden light, then focused on his surroundings. Clothing was still strewn across the floor, both his and Quatre's, though the other man was nowhere to be seen. The light in the bathroom was on however, beckoning Tohma towards it.

The warm water glided down his skin, washing away proof of his nocturnal activities. Refreshed, he toweled himself off and went in search of his clothes, sorting through white, which always seemed to be on top, to find the black Once he was dressed, he surveyed the room, filled with its master's clothing. Not a trace that Tohma had ever been here. With a smirk, Tohma reached up and took off his hat, carelessly tossing it onto the bed before he walked out the door, towards Quatre's limousine, which was ready and waiting for him.

"So, if you'll sign here, then everything will be in order," Quatre said, gesturing to the bottom of the page.

Tohma nodded, swiftly adding his signature. "Excellent. You can send a copy of this contract over to the N-G Tokyo office, so that work can be started in order to see this new office created?"

"Of course. I'm glad that we were able to come to such an enjoyable arrangement."

"As am I. Unfortunately, I will have to be going now in order to be prepared for the concert Nittle Grasper has tonight. But I will be seeing you at your party in few days time and I'm sure we will be working together to establish the new office."

"Of course. I look forward to it. Goodbye for now, Tohma."

"Goodbye, Quatre…-sama."

Quatre chuckled at that last remark as Tohma turned and headed out the door.

For those who don't speak Japanese:

1 "-sama" Conveying very high respect and great deference on the part of the speaker.  
2 "-san" A standard honorific displaying a normal amount of politeness. This is basically what any given respectful Japanese would refer to another as.  
3 "-kun" A diminutive usually used for childhood friends, business inferiors, and by overconfident people. Almost always used for men.  
4 "-chan" A cute diminutive showing affection. Can be used for children, cute girls, or sometimes, lovers.


End file.
